Gijinka: Children of the Legends
by Raikou927
Summary: Gijinkas, half-human half-Pokemon, sent away by Arceus himself. When the Legendaries started disappearing Arceus sent the children of the legendaries back to Earth so the planet wouldn't be brought to ruin. 9 years later the very threat that caused the Legendaries to disappear is back and it's up to Alex, the child of Arceus, and the other legendary gijinkas to stop it.
1. Prologue

**Gijinka: Children of the Legends**

 ** _prologue_**

To think... it all started out of love

Arceus, the Original One, watched over the world day after day. He had been doing this since the beginning and would not leave for any reason. Then one day as Arceus watched the planet he spotted someone who caught his attention, a woman. Arceus felt love at first sight but was worried by the fact that he was a Pokemon and she was a human. So using his powers, he transformed into a human so he could meet her.

Upon their first meeting Arceus learned that the woman's name was Adeline and soon after meeting Adeline began to have feelings for Arceus. They spent years together before Arceus had to reveal the truth to her. He was prepared for her to be running away, or for her to try and catch him, but instead he was embraced by Adeline who didn't care if he was human or not. Soon later the couple gave birth to a child and was to not reveal his father's identity or use his powers. Unfortunately this did not go well as BOTH secrets got out and the boy became known to the world.

Luckily Arceus and Adeline got to keep their child, and soon more and more half human, half Pokemon children were being born, even by the other legendaries. These children were given the name "Gijinka".

As time passed Gijinka's began to populate a third of the planet, and tensions grew between people and gijinka's. Soon a war erupted caused by a Garchomp Gijinka rampaging through Jubilfe City and Gijinka's were labeled as a menace to the world. While this war waged on and lives of bot humans and gijinkas were being lost, Arceus began to feel responsible for all the destruction so he came up with a solution. He made an island for the remaining gijinka's and sent all of them to it, he had hoped that his son would lead them to a peaceful life but had learned something terrible, his son had passed away. He was unable to handle it and cast the island and the gijinka's away.

When it seemed that Gijinka's wouldn't appear anymore (the legendaries still managed to birth a few, they were sent away to the island as babies) Arceus left to continue watching over the world. The story didn't end there though, Arceus had noticed the other Legendary Pokemon being engulfed by a strange black cloud and vanishing afterwards. At first Arceus had thought it was Giratina's doing, but after visiting the Reverse World he saw Giratina get caught in the same cloud. Fearing that the lack of the legendaries would bring the world to ruin Arceus came up with a plan.

As the final Legendary, Arceus took down the barrier that prevented anyone from entering or leaving and brought to Earth the children of the legendary Pokemon. It was then his turn, while being chased by the ominous cloud Arceus had said goodbye to Adeline and told her what he had done. Mere moments afterwards Arceus became engulfed by the cloud and vanished. Adeline didn't even get a chance to tell him an important thing.

That she had given birth to another Gijinka.

* * *

 **Raikou927: Ah it feels good to be back again**

 **Arceus: That was a bit to short don't you think**

 **Raikou927: When you've made a prologue to a fanfiction and couldn't get back within 90 days you'll see how difficult it is to do this BY MEMORY**

 **Arceus: Doubt it**

 **Raikou927: *groans* Anyway yes I'm doing a Gijinka fanfiction but this one's a bit different than others you might have seen**

 **Arceus: Given how I caused Gijinka's to spawn and started a war and lost a child in this one, I have to agree with you**

 **R927:*ignores Arceus* For example Arceus starts a war**

 **Arceus:*slaps Raikou927***

 **R927: Oww, getting to the point**

 **Arceus: Oh this should be good**

 **R927: Quiet you, now a few things, one: This story will take time to update given that I have no clue when I'll be able to do it**

 **Arceus: *sarcastic* Already I'm liking it**

 **R927: *completely ignores Arceus* two: I'm in need of OCs here's the application**

 **Name: (speaks for itself)**

 **Pokemon Parent: (Which legendary was the parent, feel free to list whether it was the mom or dad, Arceus and Mewtwo are off limits)**

 **Age: (10-19)**

 **Personality: (how do they act, what do they like/dislike, you know)**

 **Moves: (Up to 4 and has to be moves that can be learned by the parent Pokemon, NATURALLY)**

 **Appearance: (what do they look like, must have at least one thing that shows who the parent was, in other words must look like the Legendary in at least 1 way)**

 **Bio: (speaks for itself)**

 **Region: (Where did the child wind up)**

 **Good/Bad: (Will they join Arceus' child, or join with Mewtwo's kid and go after humanity)**

 **Other: (Anything else you'd like to share, literally ANYTHING)**

 **Arceus: Don't you think that mentioning Mewtwo's child is spoiling since you haven't mentioned him at all**

 **R927:*facepalms* You're lucky your a god Pokemon, continuing, the OCs until a certain point (or until all legendary spots are filled) have to be legendaries, I'll allow non-legendary gijinka's for a special part of this fanfiction**

 **Arceus: *opens mouth to speak but get's cut off***

 **R927: up to 6 OC's per person and just because it's legendaries only right now doesn't mean I won't take non-legendaries for the special part, so that's 51 (including Hoopa, Diancie, and Volcanion) since I'm not including Alola region legendaries YET**

 **Arceus: Raikou927 doesn't own Pokemon or anything else in this story except his OC's and a few places in the story**

 **R927: if I did own Pokemon Arceus would have a Mega form**

 **that's all**


	2. The child of Arceus part 1

_Gijinka: Children of the Legends_

 _chapter 1_

 _The child of Arceus part 1_

 **Celestic Town**

"Hey watch where you're going!" a man yelled

A young white haired boy was chasing after an Eevee throughout town and nearly knocked a man over. "Sorry!" the boy shouted as he ran, luckily he didn't hear what the man had said afterwards.

 **(Raikou927: he sweared)**

The Eevee tried to outrun him but despite it's attempts the boy managed to keep up chasing it to the shrine in the middle of town. The two began running around it, gaining the attention of quite a few people. The Eevee soon found itself getting tired while the boy was gaining on it, "I got you now!" he shouted and when he was close enough leapt towards Eevee.

Unfortunately for him, Eevee had enough energy left to use quick attack to sprint away, making the boy land face first in the dirt. After he got up, the Eevee walked towards him and after a few seconds smiled. The boy laughed and grabbed Eevee, giving it a hug making Eevee laugh, neither were aware of the looks they were getting from everyone in town.

The boy and the Pokemon then heard a voice "Alex!" the duo looked in the direction of where the voice came from and saw a woman standing there. The woman was looked to be in her thirties, with light brown hair, green eyes, wearing a green shirt and blouse with black shoes, she looked at the two of them "Alex it's time for dinner!" she shouted and that made Alex's eyes light up.

"Coming mom!" Alex exclaimed before looking back at Eevee, who was exhausted from their game of tag. He held on to Eevee and walked back home, his mother holding the door for him.

After lying Eevee on it's little bed, Alex made his way to the dinner table whe"Are his mother waited "Alex for once can you and Eevee not get the attention of everyone in town?" she asked before eating her dinner. Alex on the other hand started eating right away "Eevee wanted to play tag, and why would it matter everyone here knows everyone." he said with his food in his mouth smiling, making it hard for his mom not to laugh.

"While that's true..." she began but before she could talk Alex asked a question all to familiar.

"Hey mom, can you tell that story again tonight?" Alex asked

This caused his mom to chuckle "I've told you that story a thousand times at least." she said with a smile. It was true, Alex heard it so many times he remembered every word. "But I like when you tell it, makes me feel like dad was someone I knew." Alex explained making a depressed face. His mother sighed, she knew Alex would keep this act up until she told him.

"Alright Alex, I'll tell you the tale of gijinkas again." she told him making Alex let out a 'yay' leaving a small smile on her face "Now finish your dinner." she said motioning her fork towards Alex's food. "Okay!" he said in excitement and started to gobble down his food, causing his mom to just laugh.

After dinner Alex rushed to get ready for bed. Once he did, Alex jumped into bed accompanied by Eevee. Minutes later Alex's mom showed up and sat on the side of the bed as Alex waited to hear the story. "Alright now, it all started 22 years ago..." and Alex's mom began to tell the story.

 **(Raikou927: The story's in the prologue, now time skip)**

 **Route 210 - 11:48 PM**

A girl landed in the middle of the canyon area of the route, exhausted from traveling. "He'd better have been right about a group of gijinkas being around here, otherwise I'm gonna have to add another human to my list." she muttered to herself. She looked around and saw a tree in the distance "It'll do for tonight." she thought aloud and flew over to it. Once she adjusted herself on a tree limb she looked up at the sky.

"Father, I promise you I'll avenge mother." she said before going to sleep.

 **The next day - Celestic Town - 1:35 PM**

"See you tonight mom!" Alex shouted as he and Eevee closed the door to their home. As they ran off, Alex bumped into someone and fell back. "Sorry about that." he said while getting up, Eevee ran to his side and soon started to hear something. "See you still haven't learned to watch where you're going Alex." the person said which made Alex look up. "Huh, MAX!" he shouted as he hugged him. Now Max, or Maxwell, was a 15 year-old with blue eyes and hair, he wore a white T-shirt with a blue jacket over it, blue jeans and black sneakers. Maxwell managed to get Alex off of him and sighed "Alex, I know I've been in Kalos for the past 2 years and you've been dying to see me again but..." he started making Alex look confused "You couldn't remember that I hate hugs." Maxwell finished saying it strictly before he wound up smirking, which made Alex smile.

"Good to see you again Max." Alex said still smiling "Likewise." Maxwell said as the two then shook hands. "So how was Kalos?" Alex asked not noticing that Eevee was looking in the direction of Route 210. "Same as I left it, nice cities, wonderful people, and lots of people worried about..." it was then that Maxwell and Alex saw Eevee take off towards Route 210. "Eevee!" Alex shouted before he and Maxwell ran after it "He still does this?" Maxwell asked as they ran although didn't get a response, and the two chased Eevee into Route 210.

 **Route 210 - 13 minutes later**

Alex and Maxwell were looking for Eevee everywhere they could. "EEVEE!" Alex yelled as he searched, he was giving Maxwell a headache from this "Alex..." he began before getting cut off "EEVEE!" after that Maxwell just ran to Alex and covered his mouth "Could you stop that for one second?" he asked annoyed by the fact that he couldn't say a word and Alex just shook his head, and Maxwell let go "Now then, Alex..." and he got cut off again.

"What are you two doing?" a girl asked making Alex and Maxwell look.

The girl looked to be a bit older than Maxwell, wearing a pinkish long sleeved shirt with purple pants and shoes, she had long blonde hair tied in a pony tail, she also had purple eyes and a green ribbon tied around her left arm. "We're looking for our friend Eevee, have you seen him?" Alex asked her while Maxwell was trying to figure out where she came from. "Well I ran into an Eevee a few minutes ago before it ran in that direction." she said pointing in the direction of the canyon area, immediately Alex took off while saying "thanks." leaving Maxwell behind. "Uh, hey Alex wait up!" Maxwell shouted then turned towards the girl "Thank you very much um..." he said before he realized he didn't know her name "My name is Aleena, and you're welcome." she said before walking away _"Hmm, I can't help but shake the feeling that something's off about her."_ Maxwell thought before rushing after Alex.

 **Route 210 - Canyon area**

Alex stopped running and looked around for Eevee "Eevee, where are you!" he shouted and immediately got a reply "Evui!" Eevee yelled and Alex looked up. Eevee was up on a cliff with something at its feet "How'd you get up there?" Alex asked and all he got in reply was Eevee tilting his head, which made Alex sigh, it was at that moment Maxwell showed up and saw Alex looking towards Eevee on the cliff "How did he get up there?" Maxwell intended to ask but before he could Alex said "No clue." and proceeded towards the edge of the canyon "Where're you going?" Maxwell asked already knowing the answer "I'm going to get Eevee." he said and was stopped before he could get climbing "Wait let me do this." Maxwell said pushing Alex away from the edge and before Alex could say anything, he already went down.

 **5 minutes later**

Maxwell had made it back with Eevee and the thing and Alex was just hugging Eevee, who was licking his face, "Thanks Max." Alex got out while laughing, which made Maxwell smile "Well he wasn't leaving without this thing." he said holding out the object. It looked like a grayish red plate that seemed like it was important to Eevee, Alex took a look at it and was mystified by it. This made Maxwell a bit worried so he stashed it away in one of his jacket pockets and proceeded to snap Alex out of it, with help from Eevee, but with little luck. Maxwell and Eevee just looked at each other while they tried to figure out what to do. They however weren't the ones who brought Alex to his senses.

An explosion occured, snapping Alex back to his senses and shocking the trio "What was that?" Alex asked worryingly afraid to know "It sounded like it came from Celestic Town." Maxwell replied. That very sentence caused the three to rush back to Celestic Town.

 **Celestic Town**

When the trio got back to town, it was chaos. Homes were burning down, people were injured, bleeding, and unable to move, the shrine in the middle of town was destroyed. Alex and Maxwell were horrified and Eevee closed his eyes and pretended like it was a nightmare. "Oh my Arceus." Maxwell managed to get out and ran to see if he could help anyone, while Alex was left unable to move watching his town burn down when he heard a voice all to familiar to him "Alex!" it was his mother, hearing her Alex and Eevee rushed to the burning remains of their home, where they saw Alex's mother injured blood trickling down her face and making a pool beneath her "Alex there you are." she moaned before coughing. Tears were coming down Alex's face "Mom!" he yelled and tried to help her up, but to no avail, then Eevee saw something and started growling. When Alex noticed, after managing to get his mother only inches away, he instantly recognized her.

It was the girl, Aleena, she was somehow holding up a man without even touching him and choking him "This is what you deserve you pathetic human." she hissed before sending him into one of the burning houses, Aleena then turned around and saw Alex and Eevee "Oh, it's you two." she said in an emotionless tone, Alex was furious "What are you doing!" he yelled tears still coming, Eevee was in a fighting stance ready in case she came after Alex, Aleena just looked at the two "I'm simply getting rid of the humans my associate forgot to finish." she stated and rose her left arm pointing at Alex and his mother "That includes you two." this caused Eevee to run towards Aleena "E-Eevee." Alex said shocked at this. As Eevee ran she was surprised by this but kept her cool, right when Eevee started to use its Quick Attack, Aleena picked him up with Psychic "So you'd be willing to die for your humans." she said terrifying both Alex and Eevee, almost immediately Eevee was thrown into the rubble of the shrine.

"Eevee!" Alex yelled as it happened. Once he was thrown Alex called for him "Eevee, Eevee, EEVEE!" he shouted and waited for a response, there was none. As this struck Alex he fell to his knees, more and more tears came, Aleena on the other hand simply sighed "How unfortunate, but it couldn't be helped." and turned towards Alex "Now will it be you or her that joins it next?" she asked. As he cried Alex felt furious, he had just lost one of his best friends, and his home, then he snapped "Y-y-y-y-You monster!" he yelled at her, Aleena just scoffed "It wouldn't be the first time some human has called me that." but what happened next was surprising.

Alex looked at Aleena, his eyes filled with rage and for the first time she noticed them, one was green while the other was red, "What?" she gasped and soon a strange ball of light appeared above Alex, pretty soon the ball of light went into the air and afterwards split into multiple balls of light then they rained down across Celestic Town.

It was then Alex blacked out.

* * *

 **R927: and so ends the first chapter**

 **Arceus: *sobs* that poor Eevee**

 **R927: *sweatdrops* yeah sorry to those who can't handle the deaths of characters, but it is one of the reasons this story is rated T**

 **Arceus: *still sobbing***

 **R927: Now then I want to thank those who have sent in OCs so far *pulls out a list* thank you BlackGeneralNocturna (3 OCs left), Calem Phoenix (5 OCs left), HikariSoru (5 OCs left), St Elmo's Fire (2 OCs left *officially*), and Farla (1 OC left)**

 **Arceus: Isn't Farla the one...**

 **R927:*interrupting Arceus* yeah but apparently Farla likes this OC story**

 **anyway Legendaries taken: Shaymin (BlackGeneralNocturna), Giratina (BlackGeneralNocturna), Rayquaza (BlackGeneralNocturna and Calem Phoenix)**

 **Arceus: I thought...**

 **R927: *interrupting Arceus* normally I wouldn't allow it but there were enough differences to allow Calem's gijinka, ONE TIME ONLY THING BY THE WAY**

 **continuing**

 **Zygarde (HikariSoru, just need a few changes), Regirock (Farla), Zapdos (Farla), Ho-oh (Farla), Victini (Farla), Cobalion (Farla)**

 **Arceus: Raikou927 owns only his OCs and a few locations in this story**

 **R927: before ending this chapter though, I realized that some people would have trouble with the bios for their OCS, specifically the island part, so here's some info**

 **On the island it was just gijinkas, the older ones raised the younger ones and were self-sufficient, they had no clue what was going on down on Earth and thought that they were still being hated, and some didn't make it to the island at all, some were raised by their families, others were cast off by them**

 **and as a little help 10-15 tough to remember it all and 16-19 can still remember**

 **Read and review**


	3. The child of Arceus part 2

**Raikou927: Before we begin I would like to say a few things**

 **St. Elmo's Fire while I do appreciate constructive criticism, I'm simply trying my best even though I've got grammar problems and I found a parent for Havan**

 **CalemPhoenix I appreciate the tip but like I said in the** **prologue I don't know when I'll have a chance to update the story as a result I try to finish an update to it as fast as I can, leaving grammar mistakes, which is also the reason I don't have a beta reader, also I took your advice on the list**

 **All legendaries that are taken are on a list on my profile**

 **and should the legendary you choose possess a Mega form or in the case of Pokemon like Groudon, Hoopa, and Deoxys, other forms those will be allowed**

 **also sorry for the long wait**

 **that's all, we now continue with our previously scheduled chapter**

* * *

 _Gijinka: Children of the Legends_

 _Chapter 2_

 _The child of Arceus part 2_

 **Solaceon town - 3 weeks later**

Alex had finally woke up but was confused about where he was.

 **(Raikou927: I don't want to hear anything about how that was a terrible way of starting the chapter, it's called writer's block people)**

He looked around and saw that he was in a house that wasn't his own. "How did I get here?" Alex asked himself as tried to remember what had happened. It was then that he heard a conversation in the next room.

"You've been looking after that kid for awhile Violet." one voice said

"He's in a coma I need to keep an eye on him." a female voice replied, Alex assumed that it was Violet

"How'd that happen anyway, I mean the whole town was destroyed and nearly everybody living there died." another voice said. This shocked Alex, everyone he cared about dead including Eevee and his mom

"I don't know Ray." he heard Violet reply and soon after he heard the door open... but it wasn't the three from the other room as he expected. It was instead Maxwell

"Max!" Alex shouted as he got up from the bed he was on.

Maxwell soon found himself being hugged by Alex. "I hate hugs." he mumbled as Alex hugged him, almost immediately the three from the other room rushed in.

There were 2 guys and 1 girl, the girl appeared to be young, only a couple of years older than Alex, she wore a pale pink dress with sandals, she had light green hair with a pink flower in it.

The first male was a tall blonde with streaks of silver, he wore a yellow jacket above a black shirt along with grey pants and sneakers, Alex took notice of his red eyes.

Now the other guy was also tall but he had green hair like the girl, he had what looked like golden eyes and tanned skin marked with tattoes, and he wore a green hoodie and black pants along with sneakers and a pair a glasses.

"Oh, your awake!" the girl, Violet, exclaimed, it was here when Maxwell managed to force Alex off of him. "About time." the green haired male scoffed, Maxwell then glared at him confusing Alex "Who are you people?" he asked taking a few steps back. "Oh right, I'm Violet nice to meet you." Violet then gestured to the two boys, first the blonde then the green haired one "That's Garnet and the other is Ray."

"Where are we?" Alex asked looking around again "Solaceon Town." Garnet spoke. "There were only a few survivors in Celestic Town." Violet said taking notice that Alex had his head down with a depressed look on his face.

"What happened there anyway?" Ray asked "When we got there the whole place was on fire and people were laying dead all over the place." he added accidently causing Maxwell to glare at him, but no one noticed. Alex said nothing he was to busy trying to remember what happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Alex watches his mother lay in a pool of her own blood, he turns and sees Aleena floating, soon Eevee runs right towards her only to be stopped and thrown into the rubble of the shrine._

 _End Flashback_

 **(Raikou927: I don't want to hear anything about the quality of that flashback, I KNOW)**

Alex suddenly realized that his mother and Eevee could be dead. "Is my mom alright, what about Eevee?" he asked frantically afraid to think that they're dead "Easy kiddo they're..." Ray was cut off by a sound all to familiar to Alex, the sound of Eevee, he rushed past Violet, Garnet, and Ray running straight downstairs, and what he saw brought happiness to him.

He saw Eevee standing right there, although covered in bandages, looking towards him with a face of both relief and joy. "Eevee!" Alex shouted before he ran towards Eevee, picking up the Pokémon and twirling him around, glad that his friend was all right.

It was at this time Maxwell and the others came down, Maxwell in perticular was smiling, glad for the two. Violet then spoke up "Eevee's been trying to see you for days, even though I told him that he would make his own injuries worse." she then looked directly at the Evolution Pokémon with angry face.

Eevee however didn't notice due to Alex hugging him, as this went on another voice was heard from the living room.

"Alex?" the voice said, almost instantly Alex recognized the voice, it was his mother's. Alex ran right into the living room, still holding on to Eevee, and saw his mother in a wheelchair "Thank goodness you're alive." she said moving towards her son.

Alex was filled with joy, not only was Eevee alive but his mother to.

"She was difficult to heal, but luckily Solaceon town has someone like Violet." Maxwell said as he and the others entered, but Alex was still focused on his mom, Garnet then spoke up "Now will someone explain to us what happened in Celestic town!" he shouted startling Alex and Maxwell.

"Garnet, you really are like your father."" Alex's mother said confusing everyone, "How..." was all Garnet managed to get out until Alex's mother explained. "I've met your father before, I know what he's like, and I also know that you and your friends are gijinkas." she said making the whole room silent.

 **Meanwhile - Eterna Forest - Outside the Old Chateau**

Aleena was getting impatient, she had been waiting for hours for her colleagues to show. "Where are those two?" she muttered, Aleena had a lot going on in her mind ever since the Celestic Town incident. _'Just who is that kid?'_ she thought, soon she heard the flapping of wings and looked up.

Her colleagues Arx and Yushuv were here, Arx always wore a full body cloak so she never knew what he looked like, Yushuv on the other hand had the look of a runner and while he had a cloak as well he never used it.

"Aleena, good to see you again." Arx said avoiding the Psycho Cut she sent at him. "You're late." Aleena growled which made Arx laugh "Yushuv went on a killing spree, and I had to wait for him to be done." he said. In response Aleena launched another Psycho Cut at Yushuv, who barely dodged it.

"HEY!" he shouted and attempted to retaliate but Arx stopped him. "Easy my friend, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Arx said to him, Yushuv just folded his arms and mumbled something inaudible.

Arx turned to Aleena "We found the location of another legendary gijinka." he said causing Aleena to smile "The child of Azelf is in Unova, you and Yushuv head to Castalia City and see what you can find out about his whereabouts." Arx instructed.

"Oh this will be fun." Yushuv said with a demonic tone and a devilish smile. Aleena just sighed "You may be Ho-oh's son, but you're nothing like him." she said annoying him.

Aleena faced Arx "Arx about Celestic Town there's something you should you know?" she said getting his attention "There was a kid with..." Aleena was then interrupted "I know about the boy, and if either of you see him, kill him." Arx said before leaving.

When Arx left Yushuv smiled "What did the kid do to you?" he asked mockingly but all he got as a reply was a Psycho Cut.

 **Back in Solaceon Town**

Everyone had sat down in the living room to hear what Alex's mom had to say. "Oh where to start?" she pondered, Ray took this as a chance to be... well Ray "How about the beginning." he said making Maxwell, who was sitting right next to him facepalm, though the rest of the room ignored his remark.

"Alex remember the story I always told you about?" Alex's mother asked, Alex nodded in response.

"What story Ms. um..." Violet didn't know her name. "Call me Adeline, and I'm talking about the Gijinka War." Alex's mother, Adeline replied finishing in a serious tone.

"I'm sure you all remember how it started." Adeline looked towards Voilet, Garnet, and Ray. "Didn't it start because one gijinka go crazy and attack a city?" Ray asked and it was Garnet who told him 'yes'.

Adeline continued her story "The war had been going on for years, it was beginning to look bleak for the gijinkas, that is until Arceus stepped, he had created an island for the gijinkas to live in peace and he, along with other legendaries, brought as many gijinkas to the island as they could so the war could end, it looked like peace had come." she explained.

Alex then spoke up "My dad was a gijinka sympathizer, and helped them out." he said.

"Actually Alex that's not entirely true." Adeline told her son confusing him "While he helped the gijinkas, he wasn't exactly human." she added.

"What was his father Arceus or something?" Ray asked sarcastically taking a sip of water. "Presicely." Adeline said, shocking the entire room and making Ray spit out his water onto Maxwell.

* * *

 **R927: Okay I'm just going to say it, I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK**

 **Arceus: Raikou927 will wrap this part in the next chapter**

 **R927: sorry for making you all wait, and thanks for being patient if you were**

 **Arceus: Raikou927 owns only his OCs and a few locations in the story**

 **R927: Speaking of OCs, CalemPhoenix (4 OCs left), Dark Magician Leaf (4 OCs left), Raven Z- Regular No-One (4 OCs left), you can guess how I'm doing this**

 **Arceus: Well someone's cranky**

 **R927: Writer's Block**

 **Arceus: Thanks for keeping Eevee alive by the way**

 **R927: You wouldn't stop whining about him being dead, didn't have much of a choice**

 **Arceus: Hey**

 **R927: Read and Review**

 **Arceus: Apologies he's in a bad mood**


End file.
